The Higginbotham Women
by LiliannaJ
Summary: Bella Swan is like any other girl at FHS. Well, except for being a witch. And having a big mystery in her past that won't let her rest. Oh, and also for not wanting anything to do with men. Enter the Cullen men.
1. 1: Lien On Your Dreams

**Hi, I own nothing about except the idea of toying around with the stories of other people. **

**SM owns Twilight. **

**Pratical Magic is owned by Warner Bros.**

**Me, I just own the time to try and write my first fanfic. **

**Hope for the best, expect the worst!**

**See ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lien On Your Dreams**

_But it's the same every day_

_It drives the world insane_

_And the lies of mankind_

_Burn you up inside_

_But it hurts and what's worse_

_There's no way to reverse_

_When your mind wants to start_

_Pulling you apart, baby_

_(…)_

'_Cause I needed more, and I need it more_

_Will you satisfy_

_I needed more, and I needed more_

_But this is more than I ever wanted to believe in_

_You're all I came here for_

_You are my lonely soul_

_You're all I came here for_

_You are my lonely soul_

_- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, "Lie On Your Dreams"_

**BPOV**

The sound of my feet hitting the mossy ground of the forest echoes around me as I frantically run through the woods. I'm breathing hard as I kick my legs, my muscles burning with the effort.

Don't stop, never stop.

I don't risk looking back afraid of what I might find. Is it close? I don't know, but I can't stop running.

My foot gets stuck on a rock and I trip. I brace myself for the inevitable fall but instead feel the softness of a body catching me up in its embrace. The arms holding me tighten their embrace and I'm secured into a strong chest.

I rest my face into it and inhale... Sandalwood. I know this smell, it's him. I lift up my chin but I can only see shadows. I'm never able to see his face; it's always hidden from me.

Sighing I relinquish on his touch and smell. "You caught me." I whisper into his chest.

"I'll always catch you." His velvet voice washes through me and I give in because he feels like home.

The moment is suddenly broken as a woman's scream ripple through the woods and in a heartbeat, the body beneath me evaporates and leaves me standing alone by a cliff over the sea. I look around frantically and that's when I see her.

She's dressed with in the same old wedding dress. I step closer to see her face.

_My face._

I stand still, watching the waves crashing ruthlessly against the rocks below. Her pain wretched face, streaked with silent rivers of tears, haunts me.

I've been through this before and I know how it ends, so I start panicking.

"Please, please..."

My pleas are ignored and when I reach for her my hands go through her flesh like a ghost. "Please, stop... please!"

She turns her head and looks me in the eye, whispering something imperceptible before opening her arms wide and throwing herself into the the hollow while I watch the body crash into the mist.

...

Brrrrrriiiiinnng!

The irritating sound of the alarm clock blares in my ears as I wake up gasping for air.

Blindly, I throw a hand out on the nightstand and snooze it, while taking deep breaths to steady my erratic breathing.

It was just a dream. I take a glance at the clock's display.

****

6:30 am, September 23rd.

With a lazy twist of my hand and a small whispered command, the curtains close just enough for the light not to hit me directly in the eyes and I let myself fall back into the pillow, my eyes staring at the white high ceilings of my bedroom.

I wish I knew a spell to erase that date from the calendar and stop this day from happening.

_Maybe there is._

Supposedly in every kid's life there's a pivotal moment when they realize that Santa Claus doesn't exist and that magical godmothers belong only in Disney. It unquestionably happens to every single kid. Except to me, Bella Swan.

You see, I was twelve when I found out I was a witch. It was on a boring afternoon that I stumbled on my auntie Esmé magically fixing my broken glasses with her bare fingers while chanting away a few words in Latin. It had mesmerized me how the pieces had put themselves back together compelled by her touch. When she'd seen me standing there looking at her like a fish out of the water, she'd sighed and cursed before sitting me down to tell me the truth about our family - specifically, the truth about the women from my mother's side of the family.

That night, when I'd gotten to bed, I'd conjured a million ways in which I could try to find a magical way to bring my mom back…

Not back from dead, no, she isn't dead; at least I think so.

She just left us, without warning – and I honestly don't know why because we were happy. Well, at least until the night of my parents' 10 years of marriage… We had been in a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles with Esmé, my mom's sister, and her daughter Alice along and with our cousin Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett; all was good until the moment a guy came out of nowhere and shot my dad.

Fortunately Emmett's reflexes and his military school training came in handy and he managed to push my father into the floor just in time. We never knew who the guy was and what reasons he had to try to kill a small town lawyer like my dad. What I know is that from then on my mom was different… distant.

A week later she was gone and we found a small letter on the kitchen table.

****

"Charlie, I gave up all my dreams for you. 

**I'm going to live the life I really want, away from Forks and away from you.**

**Forget me, I'm not coming back.**

**Renée".**

That was seven god damned years ago.

Knowing that I need to be getting ready for school, I leave the bed and knocking on my sister's bedroom door on my way to the bathroom.

"Wakey Wake Nessie, time to get up!" I yell loud enough for her to hear me before I close the door behind me.

A few minutes later I hear her coming into the bathroom. "Good morning to you too, sister dearest."

I peek through the shower curtain.

"You should be thanking me that I woke your lazy ass, today's Monday remember?"

She groans in reply and I finish rinsing out my hair, giving her room in the shower so that she steps in after me.

"By the way, I'm going to stay in town after school so maybe you could ask Jacob to give you a ride back home?"

Her groaning resurfaces. "I can't believe you're asking me to go to the dog to ask him for a favour!"

"Don't be a brat, Nessie. Esmé has a school meeting in the afternoon and Jacob has to drive here anyway on his way to the Res so I'm sure he won't mind at all", I try to reason with her.

"Yeah, a friend who just happens to turn into a dirty dog from time to time. Oh, and let us not forget his charming personality!"

I look sternly at her. "Nessie, are you a freak because you're a witch? Take the bitchiness down a notch; he didn't exactly chose to be a shape-shifter." My words seem to hit home and she looks down in embarrassment.

"I know… but Bella, he is just so annoying!" She huffs before returning to the shower.

Nessie is a very sweet girl and rarely throws tantrums… except when it comes Jake, that is. He's a member of the the Quileute Reservation tribe down in La Push and his dad is a childhood friend of Charlie. We never spent that much time together when we were kids but in the last year we've grown close... kind of.

He goes to FHS to avoid the "gang" from the Res – all in all Jake wants to try to have the most normal life he could.

__

Yeah, good luck with that!

Charlie's completely oblivious of all the supernatural things surrounding him, of course, and we are extremely careful not to get caught – well, except for that one time when Esmé had made broccoli for dinner and Nessie, hating the damn vegetable, had turned them into french fries as soon as he'd turned his back to go into the fridge to get a beer. Esmé had a hard time explaining Charlie that she had to throw the broccoli into the bin because they were ruined.

While I quickly pick my clothes for the day, I can't help but recognize in Nessie some of Rennée's giddiness.

__

Yeah, but your sister would never run away as the bitch did.

I struggle to keep my emotions in check when it comes to my Mom but it's freaking hard. Sure, at the beginning I would daydream about her coming back and everything being like it had been before; but as I grew up, I became angry... For leaving my dad, for hurting my sister and for not being there when I needed her.

The sound of shattering glass snaps me back to reality and I see that my anger just victimized a light bulb.

__

Fucking peachy.

I put on my tight stone-washed jeans and a black t-shirt, knotting it at the front, with some of my silver and leather bangles. A nod and a few chanted words later my bed is made and the floor cleared of the broken glass.

A look into the mirror is enough to notice the nasty looking bags under my eyes have to go. With a defeated sigh I pick up the concealer, deciding that rather sooner than later I'll have to talk to Esmé about the awful dreams.

"Can I wear your owl necklace?"

Nessie asks from my bedroom door, already dressed up in a red skirt with polka dots and white t-shirt. She has always been more girly than me and I fully blame it on Alice.

"Yeah. Go ask the Fashionista downstairs, she has it since last week."

"Ok, thanks!"

Just a few minutes later I'm good to go, with my brown strands settled into their usual waves down my back and my eyes refreshed.

_Way better, at least you don't look like a zombie anymore._

I grab my faithful brown leather jacket and head down the three flights of stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning", I mumble to everyone.

"Good morning sweetie. Your toast and coffee is ready." Esmé says as she points to the table.

"Morning Bella". My Dad's attempt at a smile is pathetic, and I roll my eyes as I sit down and start downing breakfast.

"Bella, Nessie told me you're coming home later today… can I get a ride back with you? I have some stuff to do." Alice asks in her all innocent voice and I chuckle.

"No problem Ali. Meet me at 7 in the student's hall; I promised Angela to help out with the whole art exhibition thing." I reply through the chewing, not even bothering to keep the smirk away.

I knew exactly what her stuff was - fooling around with Tyler Crawford.

She just smirks back. "Yep, perfect."

"Is that stuff anything I should know about, Mary Alice?"

Esmé asked while absently getting ready to leave.

She never misses a thing.

"Not at all, Mom. I'm just going to do some shopping with Kate." Alice lied through her teeth.

Esmé hums unconvinced, squirting her eyes at Alice.

"Behave, all of you. I'm heading out now, girls. See you later."

We all wave back at her.

"Bells, I've got a… business meeting in humm… Port Angeles tonight. So… don't wait up for dinner, ok?"

Charlie somberly grabs his jacket and it breaks my heart to see him like this.

Nessie replies for me. "Yeah dad, no problem. We will probably just order some pizza."

He briefly nods and drops a kiss to our foreheads before leaving the house.

Alice clears her throat after a few minutes and with a swift move of her left index finger gathers up the plates in the sink.

"You know he doesn't really have a business meeting don't you? I checked his agenda and he has absolutely nothing for the day."

"It's the same every year. He's going into that fucking Italian restaurant in Port Angeles where he proposed to the bitch and drink himself to oblivion!"

"Bella, don't." Alice looks sternly at me."You know how bad feelings attract foul energies and mess with our powers… If you don't watch your back you'll end up hurting someone, or yourself." She looks pointedly at my sister and I see Nessie bitting her nails, looking down at the table in front of them, obviously bothered by my outburst.

I close my eyes and silently curse myself for making it worse for her.

Nessie doesn't see Renée the same way I do, she has no resentment; she just misses her Mom.

I nod in understandment at Alice, who goes to Nessie and bumps her shoulder with her hip.

"Come on brat, let's get going. Don't you have acrobatic gymnastics today?"

That seems to bring Nessie back from her thoughts. "Yeah... it's going to be auditions day." Nessie gives us a small smile.

She's a born gymnast and I know she's excited about restarting the practices.

"Hurry up bitches; I've got a whole new set of bums and triceps to judge!" Alice exclaims in excitement as we head outside and walk into the black Mini Cooper.

Dad had given it to me last year when I got my driving license and right now it was our only mean of transportation since Esmé had grounded Alice and taken her flashy Mercedes away.

"New flesh?"

Nessie replies from the back seat. "Oh yeah, the doctor's kids."

"Ok, update me." I start the car and go into the road while Alice is all too excited about breaking in the news.

"So it seems that there's some fancy widowed doctor from Seattle that has just moved into Forks with his kids, like three days ago! Apparently he got transferred into Forks Hospital and the rumour has it that he's hot stuff! I just hope it runs in the genes cause his kids are fake twins and Seniors."

Something catches my eye by the side of the road as I drive.

"Hold the thought there, Alice. Is someone living in the O'Connell's house?"

I interrupt her as I peek through the review mirror and see two cars leaving the luxurious contemporary house.

"OMG, must be them!" She screeches as if she just figured out the cure for cancer.

"Well they must have some pretty good bucks because that house is worth a friggin' fortune. And are those fucking BMWs?" I ask to myself out loud, astonished.

Alice whistles and Nessie let out a snort at our exchange. "You are both too weird! I mean, seriously? You see cars and boys and become two drooling lunatics."

I snort at my sister but she's right. Even though I can hardly be labeled as a tomboy, I unquestionably love cars.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Nessie, you will soon understand my obsession with the male specimen; you're beginning your junior year and believe me in a few months you'll grasp the delights to be had on a fine masculine body…" Alice teases her.

Nessie looks at me through the review mirror seeking help but I just shrug. "Don't look at me, sis. I agree that there are some hot guys out there and all but as you know, I'm kind of a loner; can't really help you out in that department."

Alice shakes her head in amusement. "Your problem, Bella, is that you don't even give them a chance! Peter, the hottest guy at FSH made a move on you and a week later you dumped his ass because you have, and I quote, no patience for romantic bullshit!"

I cringe at her words because they are true.

Peter is not only hot but also a nice and caring guy. And I was obviously excited when he asked me out but after a week of making out and stuff, I'd come home one the nights to find Charlie crying while holding the only picture of Renée that we have on display at the house… and I knew then that I had to break up with Peter.

I would rather stay alone all my life than risk ending up like Charlie.

Love is too codependent.

Thankfully, Nessie changes the subject. "Well, Alice, tell us more these new guys."

Alice gladly complies and starts spilling out all the beans that she had learnt from Tyler's mother, who is a nurse at Forks Hospital. While she babbles away, though, one of the BMWs outruns us at an incredibly high speed. The other follows close behind but slows down on the lane next to our car.

I take a quick look at the car and I'm greeted by a mass of bronze hair smirking back at me.

I don't know why, but his cockiness really annoys me, so I furiously step on the gas and we get way ahead in the road.

"Bella! Are you crazy? Your dad is going to kill us if he finds out you're speeding like a mad woman!"

Alice squeals beside me, bracing herself on the seat.

I ignore her and stay focused on the BMW behind me, which quickly had to go back into the right lane because of a car that was coming. Feeling good about beating the all-mighty BMW, I try to calm her down.

"No worries, Ali. I was just teaching the guy some respect."

But as soon as the words leave my mouth, the silver BMW outruns us in a flash, his hand outside the window in a "thank you" gesture.

"Arrghhh! MOTHERFUCKER!" I bark out and angrily shove my arm out the window to show him the finger.

Alice is stunned beside me and as I see the BMW rear disappearing in the distance, my body begins to relax.

"Making friends with the new guys already?" Nessie breaks the silence.

I humph in annoyance. "Yeah, they seem perfect dickheads."

"I don't usually agree with you but speeding when there's still plenty of time to get to school seems way overconfident." And I'm actually surprised Alice approves of my customary anti-social ways. The rest of the drive to school is as usual. Alice changes the topic into Tyler and the newest gossip surrounding the school grand bitch and master slut, Lauren Mallory.

When we get to the school parking lot I immediately spot the BMWs and I'm almost tempted to bitch a bit more about the assholes but decide against it - I don't even know them and they already messed up with my mood, which was not good.

Stepping out of the car I see that Nessie has already left it and is now quickly walking towards her friends.

"I'm going to go ahead quickly, ok? I want to saunter my exceptionally good genes on Tyler's face and make him drool for later…" Alice says between her devilish grin.

Her ridiculously high heels make her almost an inch taller than me and I have to say that the green and blue dress she's wearing really agrees with her sparkling blue eyes. Alice is beautiful in a kind of Audrey Hepburn way, but just she's also just as sneaky as a bookie outside the stadium during a big game night.

"You have Tyler wrapped around your pretty little finger, haven't you?"

"But of course! Do you honestly think that I, the daughter of the magnificent Esmé Higginbotham, would ever tolerate being played by a man? No, honey, you know how I work…"

When I speak my voice is serious. "Alice, be careful. Tyler is a nice guy; don't toy with his feelings."

She looks me in the eye and I swear I see a shadow of remorse crossing her irises; but it's quickly gone. "Bella, relax. It's not like I'm sleeping with him or anything. You know as well as I do that I'm doing nothing wrong, just having fun. These jocks need to be reminded they're not kings of the world and that real women don't give out like Mallory." She says in a deceivingly sweet voice.

I worry about Alice but I have to admit she has a point. "Well, as long as you don't turn into a fucking praying mantis, all is fine by me." I say dismissively.

Alice laughs, "Don't be silly… You know we can't use our powers in public," and she starts to walk away but not before speaking over her shoulder.

"But then again, I wouldn't call the locker room a public space!"

I shake my head at her and and head inside.

The corridors are busy with juniors trying to get their grips on the school grounds but I still have no problems in making my way to the locker. The population of Forks may not the brightest but they seem to know there's something different about my family. They don't fear us or anything but they're cautious around us. For some time our family was the talk of the town when my Auntie moved in from Tacoma to live with us in the aftermath of Renée's Great Disappearing Act; many people thought Esmé was having an affair with Charlie.

I snort at the thought.

__

Stupid people.

Esmé and Charlie are family and even though she did help out Charlie in raising us, there was no story there. Actually, after a few months of her moving in, Rosalie and Emmett had also moved into Forks. They live in town and own the only garage in Forks.

Suddenly remembering the last time I'd seen Rosalie and how she had felt weird, I make a mental note to drop by tomorrow.

* * *

The English class had already started when Alice came in, smiling apologetically at the professor and quietly taking her seat. I look at her and I know there's something wrong but I wait until the class is over to walk up to her desk.

"What's up Tinkerbelle?"

Alice angrily grabs her books and stands up.

"Nothing, really. It's just this guy that thinks he's god's gift to women or something." She mumbles while walking out the classroom and I follow behind trying to keep up with her quick pace.

"Well he kind of is, but that's nothing new."

"He is the most annoying person I've ever met! With his perfect clothes and fashion sense and-"

"Alice, just a few days ago you were bitching about him being too sporty for your taste." I try to speak through her ranting, but she doesn't even register my words.

"-Those infuriating blue eyes and silky hair!"

Now she lost me - Tyler has shaved hair and black eyes.

"Are we talking about Tyler?"

"Tyler? No, I'm not talking about freaking Tyler!" She exclaims in a high-pitched voice.

"Then who the fuck are you talking about, Alice?"

"The new guy! Jasper!"

"You know what? Start from the beginning. You left the car to go torture poor Tyler and then you show up late in class looking like someone just trashed a pair of Christian Loboutins in front of you."

For a moment she pauses impressed, "Nice fashion input, cousin."

"Thanks, I try. Now, what's the story?"

We are outside and she sits down on a nearby bench.

"I was going to Tyler's locker because I wanted to make him squirm, right? But as I was walking down the hall I saw a guy talking to Jessica; and Bella… he was hot. Like sinfully hot. So I walked up to him instead and easily broke off their conversation - I mean who wants to smooth talk dumb-as-a-ass Jessica Stanley when they have me?"

And she raises her eyebrows for emphasis before continuing.

"Anyway, that's beside the point. We started talking and flirting, 'k? And I might have made some stupid comment on his clothes and everything was going swell until he unashamedly orders me to go into his car for a quick fuck!"

"What?"

"Exactly what you heard."

"What did you do?"

"Well I… I… I ran-out-of-words-and-just-walked-away-without-looking-back!"

She says in a rush, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Now this was something that never happened to Alice Higginbotham: running out of words.

Ever.

For a second I'm too perplexed to react when suddenly I feel myself shake with laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, Bella Swan?"

"I'm sorry Alice; I really am, but seriously? You ran out of words? That's just fucking epic!" Unfortunately my sense of humour is lost on Alice.

"You should be supporting me, bitch! Not laughing at my face!"

"You're right, but come on… you have to see the irony!"

She flips me off but a tiny little smile curls up the corner of her mouth.

I sit beside her.

"I don't need to tell you that he is an asshole, do I? You know it, I know it and even he probably knows it! So just forget about it. You're Alice Higginbotham and Alice Higginbotham and never loses her cool."

"I don't, you're right." She pauses before continuing. "And that's why I've decided that I'm going to lose my virginity with him."

I stare dumbly at her for a few seconds and then it hits me.

I've lost my best friend to some Alien abduction, it's the only explanation.

Either that or she had some stupidity spell that ricocheted.

Or maybe she went into shock, traumatized by having a guy trying to boss her around.

"Bella… you ok?" Her voice brings me back from my shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked you if you were ok."

"Not that Alice! What the hell did you say before that?"

"I said that I was going to have sex with Jasper."

"What the fuck? I hope you're kidding because you're making no freaking sense!"

Alice shakes her head smiling and I can see in her eyes that she is dead serious about this.

"What the… Why? You just met him and he's obviously a mindless motherfucker!"

"Bella, this guy just gave me what I was looking for… a challenge. I want him to beg me for sex, and mark my word, he will. Can't you see? So far I've never had to truly seduce any of them; they simply fell at my feet as soon as I made myself interested!"

I pause for a second absorbing her words. "Let me get this straight; you want the biggest asshole that you've ever met to be the first guy you have sex with just so you can make a point? Is that it?..."

"Yes and no."

My frustration takes the best of me and I groan as I take out my Lucky Strikes, while Alice tries to explain it to me. "Yes, as in you are right about me wanting to make him my bitch. And no, because that isn't the only reason…"

"What's the other reason, then?" I ask after lighting up my cigarette.

"He has… something. I can't put my finger on it."

She looks away into the woods in front of us. "When I said before that I just decided to walk up to him when I saw him, that's not exactly the truth and I can't explain it. I just kind of gravitated to him."

I look at her puzzled expression and take a long drag, thinking about what she's implying.

"You think there's magic there?"

"Maybe but I can't really say because it's not like I had lost free will or anything. It was more like a pull that I couldn't resist."

The whole thing just seems too fucking complex for this early in the day, and honestly today I just don't have the tolerance to dwell on enigmas so I finish up my cigarette and stand.

"Whatever rocks your boat, Ali." I say with a sigh. "I gotta run to Biology."

She shakes her thoughts away. "Meet you at lunch?"

"Yep, see you later."

I walk into the building and straight to the classroom, Alice's words still making no sense.

I make a beeline to my desk and settle my stuff down. Only a few fucking seconds later, Mike Newton is already braced on my desk.

"Hey there, beautiful."

I roll my eyes at him not even bothering with replying, but the clearly boy can't take a hint.

"So, you know that Riot is now having Open Mic nights? Maybe we could go there one of these days".

The guy has a thing for me and although I usually can easily ignore him, today he's getting on my fucking nerves and I'm starting to feel uneasy. I keep fixing my notes and pen for the class while he talks, hoping he will get the message and just go away.

My nerves are putting me on the edge, like a whispering that gets louder and louder by the second and starts swallowing all the noises around me. I loose my patience and turn my head to tell him to shut it when my eyes are captivated by green irises, staring right back at me from across the classroom.

Everything comes to a halt and the chattering of the people around me disappears.

Mike's voice is drowned.

And something deep inside of me stirs.

__

Fucking A.

* * *

*** peeks behind a pillow * **

**Hummmm... so, worth giving a shot? I have a few chapters already lined up.**

**Drop me your comments, reviews, critics, flames and whatever else, please! **

**Lili.**_  
_


	2. 2: Hate to Say I Told You So

**Hi, I own nothing about except the idea of toying around with the stories of other people. SM owns Twilight. Pratical Magic is owned by Warner Bros.**

**Me, I just own the time to try and write my first fanfic. Hope for the best, expect the worst!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hate To Say I Told You So.**

_Do what I want 'cause I can and if I don't because I wanna._

_Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna._

_Spit and retrieve 'cause I give and receive because I wanna._

_Gonna get through your head what the mystery man said because I'm gonna._

_Hate to say I told you so._

_Do believe I told you so._

_Now it's all out and you knew,_

_'Cause I wanted to._

_Turn my back on the rot that's been planning the plot because I'm gonna._

_No need for me to wait because I wanna._

_No need,Two, Three too late because I'm gonna._

_Hate to say I told you so._

_Alright._

_Come on._

_Do believe I told you so._

_- The Hives, "Hate To Say I Told You So"_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Condoms?"

I look up from my cereals and to see Jasper dangling a box of condoms from across the kitchen.

I silently open up my leather jacket and reveal my own stash at my inside pocket.

"And people say we don't seem like twins." Jasper wonders out loud, taking out some of the foil packages for himself.

"Do you really wanna bang a girl on our first day at a new school?" I ask with honest curiosity.

Jasper turns to answer me but we are interrupted by Carlisle's cheerful voice.

"Good morning, my boys!"

Both of us just grunt in response.

Carlisle had shocked the living shit out of us when he announced his decision to move out of Seattle. Something about needing a "slow-paced life" and a "healthier environment for us" but I call bullshit. There was something else going on but every time I've tried to corner him for information, he'd just play dumb and dodge the bullet.

Dad fixes himself some coffee and easily spots the condoms left on the counter.

"A new school can be exciting after all, huh?" And his eyes twinkle with mirth behind the rim of his coffee mug.

"It's not like there's much to do in this God forsaken hole, anyway." I point out as I get up and place the empty bowl in the sink.

Carlisle ignores my resentful comment and settles down his coffee. "As both of you seem so keen on having _fun_, I think a quick reminder of the rules is in order then." He looks thoughtfully at us as he begins listing them out.

"Stay out of trouble – and don't get caught if you _are_ in trouble." I can't help but chuckle at that one.

"Don't attract unnecessary attention. I don't care how hot she is - if she's in a position that might get us problems, she's strictly out of limits." His vehemence is enough of a warning for us.

"And finally, but most importantly, condoms." He picks the box up to make his point. "Always."

We've been through these rules countless times before but apparently Carlisle still wants our acknowledgement, so we entertain him by nodding our heads like fucking five year olds.

"Yeah, Dad, we got it. No fucking if it will eventually fuck us over." Jasper says in a clipped tone while picking his jacket up from the stool.

"Language, Jasper." He admonishes.

"Such a commitment to rules… one of these days they're going to bite you in the ass, Dad." I tease.

But he just barks out a laugh and shakes his head. "Edward, Hell will freeze over sooner than I'll break those rules!"

I just shrug. "Never say never. Just sayin'."

Carlisle dismisses my comment with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know about you two, but I've got places to go and people to do." Jasper says as he heads for the door.

I pick up my car keys with a smile on my face as I follow behind. "Yeah, let's get going. My Carmen's waiting for me to finally stretch her legs." God, I've been waiting to put my hands on her since Dad got her for me.

"Bro, sometimes I wonder if they dropped you on your head as a child... It's just a car."

I flippantly punch his arm as we make our way to the beauties parked outside.

My hand slides along the sloped black roof line, feeling the smooth cold surface before I open the door of my car… of My Carmen.

I gotta admit it had been a very cunning move of Carlisle, giving us each a brand new BMW X6 to pay off for the whole forcing-us-to-move-into-Forks thing… It sure shut me up.

"First one to get there, gets shotgun on the hottest girl at school. Are you in?" Jasper asks, challenging me.

Despite us being twins, me and Jasper are kind of complete opposites: he's the sociable and popular one, and I'm the quiet and reserved; he wears fashionable funky colors, and I'm more of a rattled jeans and black t-shirt kind of guy; he hates sports of, and I'm a sucker for football; his coffee is loaded with sugar and cream, while mine is black with no sugar... But I digress.

My point is that we have very opposite tastes on everything… Except women; there's just something about beautiful brunettes.

So it comes to no surprise that I gladly accept his challenge. "Hope you're in for sloppy seconds, bro."

As the competitive motherfuckers that we are, it only takes but a few moments for us to be racing our asses across the Olympic National Forest's road. Jasper gets the head start but I'm close behind and intend to get in front of him when I see that he has to swerve to his left to get ahead of a cruising black Mini.

I'm a bit curious about the driver, since Mini Coopers are one of my personal classics, so when I follow Jasper's lead I make sure to slow down enough to take a peek inside.

_Jackpot_.

The driver is a petite brunette and there are some other girls in the car. I try to look further inside to check them out but the goddamn Mini suddenly hits the gas gets way ahead of me, forcing me to swerve back to the right lane as another car approaches.

_You wanna play, little girl?_

I wait to make sure the path is clear before I hit the pedal and quickly than I'd expected it, I outrun the Mini Cooper. I laugh and throw her a sarcastic "Thank you" gesture.

Through the review mirror I see the brunette's hand jerked outside the window giving me the finger.

_Feisty._

As much as I like the attitude, I don't forget the bet and urge Carmen on. The drive is fast and furious and I manage to finally outrun Jasper and to be the first one to cut the engine at FHS' parking lot.

I step outside the car feeling like The Stig.

"I just let you win because I know how much of a whiny bitch you are when you get sloppy seconds."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." I sardonically reply as we make our walk towards the building and take our first look at the student population.

Forks High School is tediously identical to any other High School.

It doesn't matter if it's a posh school in downtown Seattle or a small-ass town school like this one: it's always the same boring human landscape of ordinary boys and girls who are desperately screaming out their individuality. There's a small group of Goths and Badass-wannabes - who probably never went to a real rock concert - standing on a corner; a couple of Nerds scram their way through the corridors with their thick books secured tight in their arms; and then there's the Jocks and Cheerleaders who stand tall in the middle of the hall, kings and queens of bullshit.

I spot the lockers at the end of the hall and stop to point them out to Jasper. He takes notice and then smiles as he nods towards where the jocks and cheerleaders are, silently communicating that he has chosen his target.

_Typical_.

I follow his lead as he walks straight into their little group.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen and this is my twin brother, Edward. I was wondering if you could help us find the lockers?" Jasper's words are sweet and controlled; his charm full-on.

The girls turn their heads and actually swoon. One of them wastes no time in putting her hand upon Jasper's chest, offering her assistance with a flirty smile.

_Easy game._

"Hi, I'm Lauren."

I look down at the busty blonde standing before me. Blue eyes and bleached hair, and way too much make-up for my taste but her curves are'nt bad. The nasty look on her eyes, though, is what gives her away… she's just _too _easy.

"I'm Edward." I heedlessly reply.

She giggles."I know who you are, silly... Your brother just introduced you."

My eyes immediately go out to the pink nails that are now resting on my leather jacket's sleeve.

"Well, Eddie, can I help you with..." Her voice being forcibly breathy. "Anything?..." Her fake eyelashes bate at me and I know she's not talking about my locker.

I coolly remove her fingers from my arm.

"The name's Edward. And thanks, but I don't need your… _help_."

Lauren's face falls so hard that it's kind of comical the image of her gaping mouth.

I know I'm being rude but I have no interest for her whatsoever, and the soon she understands it, the better.

_Yeah 'cause there's no way my dick is getting near that pussy... it screams STD._

A shiver runs through me just at the thought and because there's no one here that holds my attention, I walk away and outside the hall to have a quick smoke before class. When I come back inside I see Jasper leaned against the wall, and I'm surprised to find that the annoying blonde is gone. In her place is a very pretty blue eyed brunette.

_The fucker just got lucky._

* * *

Trig was boring as hell.

Not that I wasn't expecting it to suddenly become interesting but Mr. Greene's monotone voice was seriously numbing my brain cells.

I feel my phone vibrating mid-class, thankfully waking me up from my anesthesia.

Jasper.

"_Meet me by your locker. Something's up."_

Confused, I text him back.

_"I'm in class douche. Why aren't you in class? What's up?"_

Seconds later he replies

.

_"Meet me after class then."_

I tuck my phone away at my jeans' pocket and spend the rest of the class mulling over Jasper's cryptic texts. What did he do? Did he get caught banging the brunette?

_Fucking Jasper and his shenanigans._

The bell finally rings and I exit the classroom, going straight for my locker and into a fidgeting Jasper.

"What the hell, Jazz?"

He ushers me to a quiet corner.

"What's going on?"

He looks me in the eye. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on, or _why or_ _how_!" He says in a rush. "It just didn't work! The seduction didn't work. I was talking with that Jessica girl when out of nowhere this goddess walks up to me, and we started flirting and shit and - She's just spectacular! She's got this deep blue eyes and a tight bod-"

"Jasper!"

My hushed bark seems to stop his rambling and get him back to the point.

"I worked my charm all over her and nothing! Granted, I did bluntly ask her to go to my car so we could fuck, but c'mon! You know as well as I do that has never stopped it from happening before!"

I look at him dumfounded. "She rejected you?"

Jasper just nods.

I pace, trying to assimilate the information.

"And bro? I've never felt this attracted to _anyone_."

"Not even to last month's Victoria Secrets' angel you slept with?" I condescendingly remind him of his head over heels recent reaction.

He humphs in frustration. "No, that was completely different. This... this felt like a pull."

He levels his eyes with mine and I see the seriousness in them. "Edward, when I touched her it felt like someone had punched the air out of me and at the same time overdosed me with oxygen."

"And you are sure you were trying to lure her in, right? Because you could've been distracted, and simply have relied on your looks." Because let's face it: we are some handsome fuckers.

His answer is instant and final. "I've never put so much effort into attracting a girl to me."

The weight of his words finally dawn on me.

_It's impossible. It's in our blood to be irresistible._

"Maybe she was just pretending to be hard to get?"

"No, man, she wasn't. She was badly pissed and everything." He whimpers in desperation, burying his face in his hands.

"Am I broken?" He whines.

I chuckle at his breakdown.

"No, Jazz, you're not broken."

And I grip his shoulder forcing him to look at me."I'm sure there's a plausible explanation for all of this."

He searches my eyes for reassurance and seems to find it. "Yeah... There has to be an explanation. I mean, we are who we are, right?" He asks with a hint of a hope.

"Easy game, bro. Always easy game." I reply with a confident smirk.

The bell rings. "We have to go to class."

Jasper nods. "See you at lunch?"

"Yep."

I walk towards the class but my mind is a jangled mess of questions on Jasper's weird rendezvous. I stop at the door frame to shake the thoughts away but as soon as I look inside I freeze.

My vision is clouded by creamy white skin, slightly tinted by a pink blush.

Slim body, deliciously curvaceous at all the right places and strong long legs.

The thick brown hair falls in waves low at her back.

But it's the feisty deep brown eyes that are staring right back at me that do me in.

_The girl from the Mini Cooper._

I feel myself instantly harden against the denim of my jeans, because this woman _can_ drive, and I'm a goner.

_You're a goner with a boner._

I snort at my annoying inner voice.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Edward Cullen. I'm Mr. Molina, your Biology teacher." I break the eye contact with the fuck-hot brunette and turn to him.

"Hi Mr. Molina."

"Since the semester has already started, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice but to be paired with our lovely Ms. Isabella Swan over there." And Mr. Molina points out to my temptress.

_Isabella Swan… _

_Fuck! Even her name is hot. _

I watch her eyes widen with realization.

_Oh yeah Ms Swan, you are going to be my lab partner… among other things._

"I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure to work with Ms Sawn." I all but mumble as I walk towards the desk and slide into the seat next to her.

The class starts and I have to angle my body towards her so I can see her but she's completely focused on the teacher.

I lightly couch to get her attention.

She turns slightly my way and heat comes off of her in waves.

_Edward Cullen is time step into The Game._

I look deeply into her eyes and smile my trademark panties-dropping smile.

"Hi, I'd like to properly introduce-"

"Save it." Her hissed words cut out my well prepared speech and I'm a bit stunned, but make a quick recovery.

"Well, I just wanted to int-"

"I said save it." She glares at me.

_Kitten's got claws… _

I smirk and lick my upper lip in a predatory fashion. I see her eyes follow the path of my tongue and my own dart to her chest... The tight T-shirt she's wearing hides very little of her hardening nipples.

"Do they look like sundaes?" Her amused voice rings, dissipating my thoughts.

"What?" I ask in utter perplexity.

"I asked you if they looked like sundaes? 'Cause you're staring at my boobs like a fat kid at the ice cream stand."

I must've looked flabbergast because the next thing I know she's shaking her head with a snort. "Just my luck; I finally get a lab partner and he's a fucking perv."

Something inside me cracks as I feel my sex appeal stumble hard into the ground. I don't know what to do so I react by reaching out for her elbow to stop her from turning away from me; but as my fingers make contact with the bare skin of her arm an electric current goes through my body and I immediately drop my hand as if I've been burned.

When I lift up my eyes to hers, I see my own confusion reflected on them. Our eyes search lock and suddenly there's no seduction game… just brown on green, and green on brown. The classroom fades away and I'm swallowed in her roaring fiery chocolate depths; a bottomless need taking over my being like flames.

An abrupt blast breaks our connection and I take the opportunity to twist my body away from hers, catching a breath I didn't knew I was holding. The reality of the classroom creeps in and I notice the room is much darker than before.

There's a commotion around the room because the fluorescent light bulbs in the ceiling had somehow busted.

"Calm down guys, calm down! I'm going to call in the janitor to replace the lights; something must've overcharged the electric wiring. Please remain in your seats just in case any broken glass has fallen through, Ok?"

_What the fuck?_

"Shit!" I hear Isabella hissing beside me, but I resist the urge of looking over at her. I'm not ready for that just yet.

My heart's racing and my body's tingling from what perspired between us… I've never felt anything like it. That had neither been a staring contest nor a seductive eye-lock.

I pretend to be very much interested on the janitor's actions as he comes in and replaces some of the lights just to avoid her, but by the time the janitor leaves the class is restored to its order and I have to twist back into my previous position.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that her hair has fallen like a curtain around her face, effectively blocking me out.

The class continues… and so does my torture. Because try as I might, I just can't seem to ignore Isabella.

I'm acutely aware of every intake of breath, of every movement of her hand as she scribbles in her notebook, of every shift of her legs under the table… Her outrageous delectable body taunts me with its proximity and the magnetic pull between us is definitely driving me insane.

_Now you sound like Jasper._

Her right leg is incessantly bouncing up and down under the desk; and much to my own shock, my hand has moved on its own accord and is now rested high upon her denim covered thigh.

The bouncing stops at once and my fingers act on reflex by squeezing her thigh.

I hear her harsh intake of air and feel the muscle tighten beneath my fingers; and the wave of lust that assaults me is almost enough to make me groan out loud. I quickly draw my hand back and shift in my seat to adjust what is probably the hard-on of the motherfucking century.

When the bell finally rings, Isabella is already up and out the door.

I get up after a moment and quickly make my way outside into the fresh air to light up a much needed cigarette, letting my lungs absorb the smoke before letting it out in a big cloud.

_That was, without doubt, the freakiest class ever. _

I don't know what happened back in there, but there are a few things that I'm deadly sure of: that the electric wiring of FHS' in critical need of replacement; that my genetic abnormal sex appeal had just impossibly and epically failed; and that Isabella Swan would undoubtedly be the death of me.

_You're so fucked._

* * *

Amazingly enough, the rest of the day slides by in trouble-free normalcy.

At lunch we manage to escape the cheerleaders' horde, that seem to be downright stalking us, by quite literally sliding our way inside the library. I told him everything about what was from then on mentioned as "The Great Biology Catastrophe of Edward Cullen" and after much needed debate, both of us decide to try to find out the most that we can on these girls and later talk to Dad about their clear immunity to us.

We also agree on leaving out the _pull_ detail.

At least for now.

I didn't see Isabella for the rest of the day and _that_ was a relief… even though there's a part of me – the sexual part of me, I might say - that was actually disappointed.

When our last period rolls in, we had already compiled some interesting data on both girls: Isabella Swan and Alice Higginbotham. They were cousins and Isabella had a little sister, Agnes, who's a Junior. Apparently they are Forks' own urban legends: they don't mingle and have very few friends. The weird family arrangement combined with the fact that their family was one of the wealthiest and oldest in Washington State, elevated them to celebrity status.

Since Dad was working the night shift, Jasper suggested eating out at the local Diner, and it's only around 6:30 that I realize that I have three missed calls and one voicemail from Carlisle.

"Hey Jazz, do you have any missed call from dad?"

He quickly retrieves his phone.

"Yeah, two missed calls."

"No voicemail?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Nope, he knows I always ignore those."

I play the voicemail in speaker mode.

"_Edward, I've tried to call you and your brother but honestly I don't know why the hell do I spend money on buying you both state of the art phones when none of you picks it up when I need you to!... There's a Parents/Teacher meeting tonight at FHS that I have to attend to but my car just fucking broke down. Make sure one of you picks me up around seven at school, ok? Bye"_

We both chuckle when we hear our Dad swear… it's a rare occurrence.

"I told him that his engine was making a funny noise." I say with a shake of my head.

"Hey, we better get going before he grills our asses." Jasper says as he gets up to pay the bill at the dinner's counter.

We drive from the dinner to High School and when I get to the lot my attention is immediately caught by the black Mini Cooper that's still parked there.

_Isabella._

I loudly groan as I exit the car, meeting Jasper outside.

"What is she doing here?" I wonder.

Jasper shrugs with his hands down his pockets, and I start walking towards the building.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asks, unmoving.

"To _Disneyland_." I reply in exasperation. "What do you think, Sherlock? I'm going inside, it's fucking freezing out here."

Jasper grumps but still comes after me. "Wait up douche! I actually need to take a piss."

We walk inside the deserted building and Jasper makes a beeline to the bathroom. I stand idly around the hall and notice light streaking through a semi open door next to the library.

Curiosity kicks in and I slowly make my way towards it, a faint sound getting increasingly distinctive the closer I get.

"Stupid fucking fabric that won't fucking hold!... _It's going to be easy_, she said. _It's just a simple bow_, she said."

I finally reach the door and see it's the students' hall.

Carefully I press my fingers into the wood of the door so it opens and I can see inside.

Standing with her back turned to me on her tiptoes, trying to do some kind of hanging bow from the ceiling while balancing on top of a high chair, is none other than my personal living hell _and_ wet dream – Isabella Swan.

I'm mesmerized by her tight round ass squirming inside the skin-tight jeans. My eyes drink in the scrumptious way her hips flare smoothly into the deep curve of her ass and then begin the luscious descent to the dip of her tiny wait. Her T-shirt had severely rod up and the right side of her upper body was bare to my eyes, the velvety flesh of her back making my mouth water for a taste of her.

Too preoccupied ogling her body, I didn't even realize that I've unthinkingly steeped closer, just a mere couple of feet now between us.

She lets out a tired sigh as she drops down her right arm and cracks her neck. It isn't easy for me to contain the growl that wants to escape at the sight of her strained delicate throat as I imagine myself biting it and licking it as I take her from behind and feeling her heat wrapped around my cock as I fuck her deep and-

"I can do this." Her determined words bring me out from my fantasy and I see that she's once again stretching herself up, this time with her left arm high in the air grabbing the knotted fabric. My eyes once again travel her body and when they reach her midriff I feel a furious rush of blood to my groin because her T-shirt had once more rode up and her left side is covered in fine black lines that expand and contract as the muscles beneath move.

_Ink._

Isabella Swan has a motherfucking tattoo, and I think I might have just permanently damaged my dick judging by the strength with which it's pressed against the buttons of my jeans.

"Fuck me hard."

I hear her startled shriek before I register the fact that I've just all but growled out my thoughts; and then it all happens in slow motion.

Isabella loses her balance and topples over from the top of the swaying chair.

I act on pure instinct as I reach out for her, not wanting my temptress to smash that beautiful face of hers on the floor, and thrust myself forward so that I'm between her and the floor. The result, however, is that my back hits the ground with the force of her tumbling over me and my heads drops with a loud thump. As the sharp pain shots through my spine and head, I very eloquently cry a loud "Fuck!" that echoes through the deserted hall ways of the school.

That's how I find myself on my back, with Isabella Swan's appetizing ass pressed hard against my raging denim covered erection, when a distressed Jasper comes in through the door followed by a tear-streaked face Alice.

I don't have time to wonder why the fuck those two came in together, because the library's closed doors open to reveal a gorgeous older woman dressed in an elegant but tousled dress accompanied by a disheveled blonde man that has red lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

"Dad?"

I rasp in confusion, before blissful unconsciousness takes over.

* * *

**So, Sweet Cakes, got any love? Hate? Mindless indifference?**

**Click on the review box and send it! ;)  
**

**xox,  
**

**Lili  
**


End file.
